Our Story
by Project Revolution
Summary: The BSAA has a long way to go through to find the perpetrators of the Dulvey incident, as well as the threat to an entire planet. Chelsea Vickers will face it, along with the help of someone who will become very special for her. Plagued with doubts and mistakes, she will take the path to stop the company behind this incident and stop them for good.


Wow! Finally a decent prologue for this story!

Hey there! I'm back after a really long time been inactive here (uploading chapters which I wrote like MONTHS ago of "Te Quiero" does not count like activity at all. Simply it's something I had to do because leaving a story terribly outdated here is something… no nice) with something new!

Yes, I liked the new installment on the franchise (just barely "like") and also I agree with some negative reviews from the users and critics; let's just be honest: not everything is a 10/10 just like I saw on many famous reviews websites. Only the remake from the first game is the only one for me with a perfect score for obvious reasons (more than 10 years and this game still look STUNNING). I saved since the announcement from the game because I wanted to test it to see if this new game was actually capable of being called a RE game, and I found some mistakes with the textures, plot holes and other things.

Spoiler ahead! Please do not read next paragraph if you never played (or didn't finish) RE7.

Some textures, at least on my play trough, won't load in time making look weird some scenarios. The endings… OH MY GOD THOSE ENDINGS! They're TERRIBLE. It's just a moral choice you have to make: saving your wife who tried to kill you several times and let you in the mess IN THE FIRST PLACE (that's something to do with Ethan because the idiot jumps in the action without even calling the freaking police!); or saving Zoe, the one who helped you even without knowing you, tried so hard to make you pass through her parents and brother… AND SHE'S THE BAD ENDING? That was the lamest thing I ever saw on my beautiful franchise. SHAME ON YOU CAPCOM!

Even though our guy Ethan it's like a freaking snail in a coma (I do not agree with the general opinion that Clancy was a great character. This idea is simply hilarious, and I do NOT agree with it or like it) I still like him very **very** much. Finally a non-steroidal character (I'm just kidding, Chris, I adore you since you had 25 years-old and normal muscles) and **A GAME THAT IT'S NOT RE6, GOD DAMMIT! Oh** Jesus, not again…

Let's just leave this weird and unnecessary prelude for now… and let's go back to the real thing here, which it's incredibly weird if you let me say that to you. I'M BACK. With something with Ethan and TA TAAAAA MY OC CHELSEA! YES HE'S DIVORCED FROM MIA AND I REALLY HATE HER SO MUCH. HE'S ENGAGED WITH MY LOVELY OC (also I'm gonna change a lot of details from her backstory from once and for all, because she grew up a lot her mind and some details on her story which I don't really like for her now) AND THAT'S ALL.

Without anything else to say to you guys, before I have another mental breakdown again, enjoy this prologue and story.

* * *

" _Surrender is not an option; in any case it is a need for survival "_

Antonio Cabado

* * *

The exhausting pain on his back after a free fall from over twelve meters gave up according the pass of hours, but pain on his joints and head still very much present over his body, just like the very first minute. He kept thinking of the fact he should have at least a broken vertebra and his capability of move his legs and walk completely destroyed, but he was still standing there, in an antiseptic room. It was weird? Of course it was, but he felt that was only a euphemism to talk about it. A woman wearing a biohazard suit took samples of saliva with a swab and then stored it in a small plastic tube, which would be placed in a safety case and which, according to the woman's clear voice, would take around six hours in telling him what he had exactly.

What I have is that I am an abnormal thirty years-old guy, but it is better to listen to something complicated than pure honesty ...

Scientists as well as experts in virology believed that it continued with the infection caused by the blissful Evelyn, which he expected her to burn in hell, but in a superior state of the primary infections like the one that happened to Mia. He saw her leave his special room as well as secure against a probable impact of fire, (in the style of a missile launcher) believing that those people saw him more as a guinea pig than as the human being that he actually was.

He leaned against a cold metal wall which sent shivers down his spine, looking around with deadly boredom. Where was Mia? They told him she in another room being examined by another group of experts, and they could not keep in touch for reasons unknown to him; It seemed ridiculous but he could not complain too much, since they would probably treat him worse than they treated him without saying a word.

How long he waited to see her face again! It was something exceptional to see her alive in that wretched cell, but knowing that they could take everything they left was something that her heart screamed more than when she wanted to finish college.

After all, he cried for her for three miserable years.

His friends would not be very happy about the return of the brunette, but he cared only a little. The best thing of all was that Mia (his Mia) was alive. There was nothing more beautiful than the feeling of being complete like the one Ethan was experiencing; if they were really his friends they should be happy for him and not bother like when they both got married.

He blinked a couple of times to better reaffirm his thoughts: not everyone was bothered with him for the decision to get married, since Franklin was always there even if he did not agree with many things about the union.

Poor Frank, I left him with the doubt of whether something would happen to me after communicating with me on the phone , he thought as he realized that he owed him a call immediately. The question was whether the subjects who kept him locked in that sterile cage would give him the chance to call him, if they had a little humanity or kindness they would have a disposable phone.

The focus of his attention changed and he stared at a small table with steel wheels with some syringes, as well as an empty solution bag which had recently been removed while he was thinking that his life would not be the same after the incident in Louisiana; what were the chances of living as before? Null, since his body was not the same as when he got in the car and left Taylor behind. Not to mention that it would not be very good in the head after a terrible night where the adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream at all times, as well as the fact that when he closed his eyes he could see again the abominations that almost cost him his skin. He crossed his arms as he bit his lower lip with sadness for old Ethan.

Which he considered quite naive, to be honest with himself.

His gaze shifted again, paying attention to some machines that controlled his blood pulse as well as some factors that were unknown to his knowledge, also considering the possibility of having to live constantly under the supervision of people dressed as astronauts who would be very cautious about the time to talk to him.

So many things were going through his mind that he could not fix his thoughts exclusively on one in particular.

The hours passed where he fell deeply asleep on a decent bed, just as they brought hospital food with little flavor. The pumpkin puree was not very seasoned and also a little bit cold; He played with his thumbs for a while and after that he kept thinking which album was the best album that his favorite band called Coldplay had released over the years... Again. He was about to reach a verdict between the second and third album when he heard that on the other side of the door, of armored appearance, a group of people spoke quite audibly, where the voice of one woman stood out among all the others.

Ethan could barely hear the topic of the conversation, but they talked about him for sure; at that time he felt like a superstar for the wrong reasons, causing a terrible revolt in his stomach. From one moment to another there was an almost ghostly silence on the other side, which was interrupted when the door opened and a group of five people in white biohazard suits entered with a perfect military order. By the shapes of the bodies he could conclude that there were three men and two women who were in front of him with holographic tablets full of information.

Jesus! I'd love to have one of those crappy things to kill some hours in here

A small figure stood out, being able to see through the opening of the helmet an olive skin, dark hair with black eyes. This scientist had a friendly smile compared to those he "saw" among the others who visited him in the time he was there, so he fell almost instantly well.

"Mr. Winters?" The woman wearing glasses asked; He nodded automatically. "Delighted to meet you, I'm René Simmons and I'm the assistant of Dr. Emily Vickers in this section of the country. I must inform you that you will be transferred in a matter of days to Washington since we found a possible solution to your "problem".

"Before sending me somewhere, would you mind telling me what I have?" He replied with a touch of sarcasm; René changed her factions a serious look. "You know, to know what I'm up against.

"For what we have discovered with the help of laboratory tests, you have an aggressive form of the bacterium that was spread by the specimen called ... Evelyn?" The woman grimaced in disbelief at the name for the audience that had the experiment. "Well, it's causing various symptoms in your body as well as the acceleration of the state of infection acquired when you came into contact with other infected.

Oh great, just the best thing that ever happened to me in my fucking life , he thought angrily.

"And what about my wife? Will you guys take her too?

"Yes, Doctor Vickers wanted to see both to treat them equally. Any question you want to ask me before I leave?"

"Can I call one of my friends? So I can let my people in Taylor know about what I'm doing well and also tell them that my wife is alive."

The woman looked at the rest of the procession that was in absolute silence, which began to dialogue in a murmur to then assent to who served as an intermediary with the infected.

"I don't see any problem with it" she decided in a practical tone. "In a few minutes some of our workers will bring you a phone."

"Thank you."

Once everything that had been communicated was done, they left the room in the same way as they came in, and to Ethan's relief he knew something about what was going on inside of his body. It bothered him deeply to be infected with a more aggressive form of the mold Evelyn propagated, but he was confident that in Washington that doctor could treat him and possibly save his life and Mia's too.

About fifteen minutes later they brought him a disposable black phone with which he spoke with his childhood friend Frank; the man was exultant to know that he was safe and somewhat nervous with the idea of being taken to another state, Frank promised that he would tell his parents and friends and wished that everything would be over soon so all they people in Taylor waiting for him could celebrate the new "birthday" of the blonde.

For that celebration there was time, even though it was enough for him to know that he would spread the word to the rest of his loved ones telling them that they had not taken his life ... Only one hand and the left leg that was then struck again with the help of that "thing".

A scientist returned to take the device to incinerate but also asked him to rest since the next day they would begin the transfer by air, abstaining from traveling with two infected by soil as well as with the possibility that some company of "not so kind desires" decides take them to experiment with. He saw the "white astronaut" (he decided to call them in that way for mere entertainment of his own) to leave with a quick step and thought being infected was a total crap, where everyone treated you as a danger even if you retained the ability to reason completely intact .

I hope that my fucking future gives me something better than this. I can't wait to go home and wait to see what's next for me... , he told himself as he leaned over his right shoulder, facing the wall and then closing his eyes, concentrating on breathing calmly and falling asleep.

* * *

By the way, this fic has been translated from spanish and some things may not looks as good as on my original fic. Sorry if some grammatical error occurred here, i'm not THAT good writing in english (you know, the best way of writing something is doing it with your native language). Please let me know if you find some so i can correct them and make this fic look better for others.

Also, I maybe not be able to translate the rest of my fic sooner, so guys please wait for me and pray for my grades! (lol, college and finals are incredibly annoying but they're my future, so no complaints are alowed... Even if I wrote some here).

Hope you guys enjoyed this prologue and see you next time!


End file.
